Peter Quill (Earth-12041)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Meredith Quill (mother; deceased); J'son (father); Victoria (half-sister) Eson (parental grandfather); Unnamed benevolent symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = Human/Spartoi Hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 18 | HistoryText = Early life Peter Quill, alias Star-Lord, was born in 1980http://www.thecomicboard.com/forum/showthread.php?14197-Marvel-Animated-Universe-Timeline, and is a half earthling half alien. Sometime after the death of his mother, Peter was abducted by the Ravagers under his father's request to train him to be a thief and bring the boy to him when he was ready. Peter was instead taken and raised as one of their own since they lied to J'son that he had died along with Meredith Quill. The events that led Peter and his soon to be friends coming together are similar to their Earth-199999 counterparts, by saving the galaxy from Ronan the Accuser who has perished as a result. Search for the Cosmic Seed Quill discovers an artifact called the CryptoCube that leads them on a mission to finding the Cosmic Seed as well as uncover the truth about his father that he has been avoiding all his life. Korvac The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Guadians and Space Knights When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. Infinity Stones Star-Lord tried numerous times to convince Tony Stark and the Avengers to give them the Infinity Stones they had been collecting since they arrived to the Earth. When Black Widow took the Stones from their vault in the Avengers Tower with the help of Thor, the Guardians teleported to Earth and intercepted them, with the intention to force them to hand in the stones. The rest of the Avengers arrived to help. Falcon managed to modify the Guardians' own teleporters, and send them back to their ship. The teleporters had been infected with malware so they couldn't function later. The Guardians later returned to Earth when Thanos was defeated to the Avengers, and the Mad Titan was handed over to them. In addition to thanking the Avengers for dealing with Thanos, the Guardians apologized for having tried to attack them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Quill of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Quill of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Star-Lord Armor * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. The helmet is also shown to record whatever the wearer sees and project video holograms of those recordings. Universal Translator: Quill was given a translator ear piece by Yondu that allows him to understand and speak various alien languages. Cosmic Mix Vol. 1: A mix tape of his mother's favorite songs. One of the only things he has to remember her and the planet Earth by. Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has small jets that he attaches to his boots. The jets can facilitate an increase in forward movement, and can also be used to achieve directional control during a space walk. | Transportation = Milano | Weapons = Element Blaster: Star-lord currently possesses two Element Blasters that shoots out the elements of fire, water, earth, air and lighting. The first one was left for him by his dad before he was born, the second one Peter had stolen from J'son when they became enemies. Star-lord's Element Blasters were upgraded by Spider-Man to blast sonic sounds to fight against Symbiotes | Notes = * Voiced by Chris Cox and Will Friedle. * This version is a mix between his Earth-616 and Earth-199999 counterparts ** Like his MCU counterpart, his alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him. ** It's revealed that "Star-Lord" is actually the official title for the Prince of Spartax. * When Peter was abducted, he had with him toy figures of Red Hulk and Captain America | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Spartoi Hybrids Category:Spartoi Royal Family